


The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf

by D3st13l124, LegolasCelery



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Some of the insults are from spn, What this is, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3st13l124/pseuds/D3st13l124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasCelery/pseuds/LegolasCelery
Summary: A weird original story born of sleep deprivation and a crazy friend. When a wolf goes to the Home Depot and meets a pig that just doesn't know when to quit, what else is she gonna do but call her ninja sheep girlfriend to save her?





	

Once upon a time there was a pig, he had just moved out of his brothers stick house, he needed some stuff from The Home Depot to help build his own house. Once he had found the things he wanted he went to the checkout line. When he got to the checkout line, he saw the scanner lady was a really hot hot hot she wolf. He smiled flirtatiously at her when his turn arrived. 

    “Oink, oink,” he said in a sultry voice. The wolf looked at him like he was on fire. She probably thought that he was so hot that she completely ignored his flirting.

    “...Right. How are you doing today, sir?” she replied hesitantly, trying to create a distance between herself and her overzealous customer.

    “So good that I want kiss you” he replied, winking.

    “Perv!”

    He looked at her. “What the fuck did you call me, you little bitch?”

    “I’m calling my ninja guardian sheep.” 

“Oh no you didn’t” he said. He grabbed her butt and then hoisted her on his back. He ran out the story and into another one. 

“How are we in another story?” she struggled in vain but the evil little assbutt pig held on tight. Her ass would hurt the next day. Then she landed a hit directly into the assbutt’s face. 

“YOU ARE A TOTTERING RUMP-FED PUTTOCK! YOU PAUNCHY TICKLE-BRAINED VARLOT.” 

He cried like a little baby moron, but he still held her. Then she screamed “CAROL!!!!!! HELP I GOT A PROBLEM!” Then, out of nowhere, a ninja sheep appeared. “LET THE FUCK GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU  MANGLED HELL-HATED JOITHEAD!” 

The pig looked at the wolf. “YOU ONE OF THEM QUEER SHITS, AWWWW HELL NO!” He dropped the wolf.

“GOODBYE YOU REEKY MOTLY-MINDED ONION-EYED LEWDSTER!”

“I can love whoever I want, you great big bag of dicks!” the wolf cried out over the pigs insults. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash.


End file.
